Mericcup
Mericcup is the het ship between Merida and Hiccup from the Brave and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Merida and Hiccup never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Merida is a Disney character. Both Hiccup and Merida have had some troubles with one of their parents, to which they eventually sort out. Stoick and Elinor have also told their children legendry stories that involves a location that proves its that the legends are real, when Hiccup and Merida came across the Hidden World and the ruins of the Ancient Kingdom. Once there the two were there, they learned how selfish they had been to the people they love around them and were able to fix their mistakes, by freeing all the dragons and forming a compromise with the Lords and their suiter sons. The two are also the heirs to their people and home lands, that are close to water and have their own forests, Hiccup becomes Berk's new chief at the end of How to Train your Dragon 2, while the DunBroch events in the Once Upon A Time series has Merida's Once counterpart coming the kingdom's new appointed queen. The second HTTYD film and the ABC TV series also has the two losing their fathers in battle, before they reclaim their lands and having their mothers attend their coronations. While their films each have flashback moments of them with their parents during their childhood, along with them having a type of animal that are also type of noble as their main antagonist, since the Red Death is the cruel queen of Dragon Island's nest while Mor'du was once a human prince before he became the demon bear. Their other common link and traits is that they both ride on the backs of black colored steeds, a dragon and a horse, and carry their iconic weapons with them. Hiccup's fire sword and Merida's bow. They have also had fun bonding moments with their mothers, and have done a bit of "fishing" with them. Hiccup and Merida have even relied on a small group of young animals to help them save the people they care about, before any harm could come to them. Just has Merida had encounter a witch in her Pixar film, Hiccup's book counterpart in the original book series that inspired his DreamWorks film and TV series, have had him facing the same cruel witch a few times. Hiccup's original book counterpart also comes across a powerful stone-like jewel, along with his franchise counterpart coming across a few jewels in his TV series, while the video game of Brave has Merida using the power of four elemental charms. Hiccup's first TV series also has him having a bit of a problem with the portrait of him with Stoick, just as Merida had struggled with her family's tapestry portrait, before certain events led to the making of another painting and tapestry of them with one of their parents. Hiccup and Merida also know people that can wood carve, Stoick and the witch, have a peg leg, Gobber, a few other Vikings and Fergus, and a few other leaders from other lands, a couple of Viking chief and the three Lords. In the final episode of the Race to the Edge series, Hiccup's sword gets damaged, but is able to repair it before the events of HTTYD2, a bit similar to how Merida's prise bow being thrown into the fireplace and was later fished out of the fire by Elinor. Hiccup's flaming sword also has two dragon heads on it, while Merida has carved a Celtic styled eagle into the wood of her bow. Merida is also good with a sword, and the video game of her film allowing both her sword and her bow's arrows to be coated in flames. Along with the game transporting Merida to icy places, that are a bit similar to the ice covered islands that Hiccup has been to. Hiccup has also shown to have a few skills in archer, through the crossbow mode of his shield, along with him making an advance crossbow in one of the short story comic books of the Riders/Defenders of Berk TV series. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the popular ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, where the two are members of the Big 4 along with Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Rapunzel from Tangled. It is often shipped alongside Jackunzel. On AO3, it is the most written ship for Merida and fourth for Hiccup. In Brave, there is a mention of a feud between Merida's kingdom and vikings. As such, it has lead to fanfics of Hiccup's tribe being enemies of DunBroch. This could lead to scenarios where the two start out as enemies and eventually fall in love, in a similar way to Romeo and Juliet. There have even been versions where Hiccup is presented as one of the suitors for Merida's hand in marriage, in hopes that their allies would bring peace between their people and lands. Like in the film, Merida wants nothing to do with the plans that have been set before her until she and Hiccup get to know each other better; and see that their arranged marriage can be of love as well as duty. As a main Big Four pairing, it is common in many AU scenarios. An example would be The Hunger Games AU casting Merida and Hiccup as Katniss and Peeta. In a Mario AU, the two are often cast as Luigi and Daisy, with Jack and Rapunzel as Mario and Peach. In some Modern AU's, Merida is seen wearing the modern style clothes that the netizen version of her wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet, as well as having netizen Merida spending time with a version of a netizen Hiccup from a DreamWorks website. While a Viking AU has Merida as a Viking maiden warrior or a dragon rider, where some of the manip fan art of Viking Merida has her wearing Astrid or Valka's clothing, or something similar to them. After How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was released, a few Mericcup fans began to create many manips that features Merida in a Mericcup version of the third film's wedding scene. There have even been fans who have Hiccup in a Once Upon A Time AU, where he meets and befriends Merida's Once counterpart, or have pieced a screenshot image of OUAT Merida with a photo of a cosplay Hiccup; in order to create live-action manip fanart of them. In the expanded universe known as The Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, Merida and Hiccup are the parents of Mary Katherine from Epic and Justin from Justin and the Knights of Valour. There have also been times when the ship has Merida as the Light Fury's rider or human trusting friend. Since both Hiccup and Toothless have green eyes, while Merida and the unnamed Light Fury's eyes are blue; along with having both Mericcup and NightLight beside each other. The idea of having the Light Fury as Merida's dragon, had also gotten a few fans to feature Merida as a human-dragon hybrid beside Hiccup whenever he is placed one, by merging them with the Light Fury and Toothless. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiccup/Merida tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : : : TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia *Hiccup is an only child, while Merida has three little brothers. Gallery Hiccup_Luigi_and_Merida_Daisy_by_subarufoxboy.jpg Merricup - DESCENDENTS AU by songofafreeheart.jpg Mericcup_by_dragonnova.png Mericcup_version_of_the_HTTYD3_Wedding_by_darkiart_1.png Mericcup_version_of_the_HTTYD3_Wedding_by_darkiart_2.png Mericcup_version_of_the_HTTYD3_Wedding_by_darkiart_3.png Merricup_Wedding_(1)_by_Lawliette-chan.jpg|Mericcup wedding (Lawliette-chan version) Merricup_Wedding_(2)_by_Lawliette-chan.jpg|Mericcup wedding (Lawliette-chan version) Merricup_Family_by_Lawliette-chan.jpg|Mericcup family (Lawliette-chan version) If we were dragons by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg Nature by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg The wedding by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg|Mericcup wedding (LunaQueenBlossom7 version) The wedding, part II by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg|Mericcup wedding (LunaQueenBlossom7 version) The wedding, part III by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg Let me be your First Time, Let me be your Last by LunaQueenBlossom.jpg|Mericcup wedding (LunaQueenBlossom7 version) Marry me Juliet You'll Never have to be alone by LunaQueenBlossom.jpg Arranged Marriage by LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg There_were_dragons..._by_LunaQueenBlossom7.jpg|Mericcup family (LunaQueenBlossom7 version) Prince_Hiccup_and_the_Viking_Merida_by_siquia.png Not_a_Wee_Lamb_Anymore_by_siquia.png A_Viking_Romeo_and_a_Scottish_Juliet_by_ElissPendragon.jpg Mericcup by squabasaurus.jpg A Whole New World by xCandySlice.jpg Trust In Me by DarkMousyxKagome.jpg Hiccup and Merida as Mer…dragons by kelytagrace.jpg Mericcup In Once Upon A Time by theringofbelief.jpg ( OUAT ) Heart Of The Dragons by theringofbelief.jpg Navigation